Dr Pervo - Book II - Chapter 1 (Super-empowered Women of the World)
by MrXexposed
Summary: Dr. Pervo and his stunningly beautiful accomplice, Erotica, discuss further planning for "Project Pandora," including the potential recruitment of Wonder Woman and Star Sapphire. Erotica embarks on a special mission.


DR PERVO - BOOK II

 **1\. Super-empowered Women of the World**

For several minutes Dr. Pervo and Erotica had been staring, silently, at a very long list of women's names that were displayed on the giant television monitor that resided above a massive wall-to-wall console of computers, keyboards, printers, scanners, radios, amplifiers, electronic gadgets, whizmo-whizbang devices, and other more arcane and less precisely identifiable digital contraptions. The enormous chamber consisted of the entire fifth floor, which resided at the top of an old and decrepit warehouse in the docks district. It was the center of several severely blighted blocks that had been marked for imminent demolition nearly a decade earlier. The vast room was mostly dark due to the fact that all of the windows were boarded up or painted over, and its primary residents preferred minimal lighting.

The title, _"Super-empowered Females: Recruitment Prospects for Project Pandora,"_ headed the very long list of women, each of whom were attributed with some type of special powers or abilities such as "super strength" or "martial arts expert." A headshot photo resided next to each of the brief descriptions. Some of the women on the list had "DECEASED" indicated in large red letters immediately below their photo.

" _Whew-we_ ," Erotica exhaled a deep breath. "You sure do seem to have an all-inclusive list here, Dr. P. I mean, it looks like you've left no stone unturned in your effort to enumerate even the most obscure women of questionable relevance. _'Poledancer'_? Does she really qualify for consideration? Granted, she's highly talented in regard to swingin' round a pole and artfully takin' off her clothes, but do you think it's wise to be includin' so-called 'entertainers' on this list?" She casually extended the great flanks of her black wings, as if stretching out, before slowly retracting them once again.

The luminosity from the massive television screen reflected off Dr. Pervo's unusually large and very bald head. He nervously adjusted the thick, round lenses of his wireframe glasses. "I would point out that there are numerous examples of successful female heroines and villains with "questionable" pasts—former strippers, prostitutes, alcoholics and drug addicts. Not to mention those who have committed high crimes. Should I discount them all? I would think that you, of all people, would be inclined to judge these women based on of the size of their hearts and the depth of their passion—not the lack of wisdom pertaining to some of their decision making. Regardless, I wanted to be as broad in scope as possible—lest we risk overlooking someone of special merit who would be useful for this most critical operation. Considering Poledancer's professional background, I certainly do not think it's much of a stretch to be including her in my 'comprehensive' list."

" _Oh blah, blah, blah_ —of course you're right, Mr. Peabody," Erotica conceded, rolling her eyes in consternation. "No need to get your panties all in a bunch. I'm on the same page with ya. I get that it's in our best interest to scope out the masses before we narrow it down to a short list of our top super-babes."

"Speaking of which," Dr. Pervo clicked a handheld controller, using it to scroll down the list to near the bottom so that 'Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)' was highlighted. "I think we should focus our initial efforts on the _Amazing Amazon_ ," he stated purposefully. "If we can get _her_ on our team, everything will fall into place, and victory will unquestionably be ours!"

Erotica laughed heartily. "You are just sooooo adorable when you're being passionately rhetorical, wolfie baby. _Wonder Woman!_ Pah! Good luck with that!"

Dr. Pervo's face deeply reddened and his hand trembled as he pointed emphatically at the massive video screen for dramatic effect. "This is no laughing matter, Erotica! With all due respect, I think you should be taking the selection process more seriously! The fate of the world rests on our decision making at this very moment!"

A shimmering swirl of sparkling iridescence abruptly surrounded Erotica as her massive black wings shrunk into nothingness, the golden bow and quiver of arrows disappeared, and the golden butterfly mask set with black gemstones vanished from her face. The gold sequin bustier and matching boy shorts transformed into a form fitting, black business suit that consisted of a gold-buttoned jacket and mid-thigh skirt. A canary yellow, lace brassiere supporting her ample bust could be seen behind the wide cleavage of the jacket. Her cascading waves of gleaming, platinum blonde hair smoothed out, took on a more natural color, and collected itself into the wide, golden band of a pony tail holder. A gold necklace adorned with a black jeweled butterfly pendant appeared around her neck, and tiny, gold-heart earrings appeared on her ear lobes. Several gold loop bracelets resided around one wrist, and a dainty, ornate watch rested on her other wrist. The knee high boots had morphed into black, stiletto heels, and a gold anklet, connected by a tiny arrow clasp, encircled her left ankle. "Is this more to your liking for conducting serious business, Dr. Pervo?"

"Ugh—" Dr. Pervo coughed nervously and shuffled slightly. "Ugh—yes. Yes—that'll do fine. Now where were we… Ah, yes—Diana Prince. Considering Wonder Woman's Amazonian heritage, her self-proclaimed mantra of peace and love, and her personal commitment to non-violent resolutions, I think we can make a case for _Project Pandora_ that will win her over. And if not—well—then you can forcibly persuade her to join our cause."

"This _is_ Wonder Woman you're talking about." Erotica sternly eyed the eager scientist with a skeptically raised brow. "She ain't no second tier superhero. There's Superman, Batman… and… give me a second… I know there's one more member of _The Trinity_ … I'm thinkin'… thinkin'… Oh, help me out already, Dr. P!"

"Ha-ha—very funny, Erotica." Dr. Pervo frowned, not appreciating his formerly winged accomplice's chiding bit of humor. "Just work on arranging it so that she will allow for us to meet with her. You can tell her we have a charitable contribution that promotes world peace. Arranging meetings is one of your specialties, right? Take care of that part of it, and leave the rest to me."

"You're the boss, applesauce! If you want a business meeting with the Princess of the Amazons, consider it as good as done!" Erotica grinned enthusiastically. "However, before I fly off to take care of that, I recommend we decide on a few more recruits to further our cause in the trenches. Even if we do manage to win over Ms. Prince, we're still gonna need a lot of troops workin' the grassroots front. Speaking of which, what about this Veronica Cale you got listed right above Wonder Woman? She looks like quite the vixen."

"Oh please! She would be completely useless!" Dr. Pervo huffed dismissively.

"Uh-huh." Erotica smirked, unconvinced. "Says in her info she has an I.Q. of 180. Couldn't she help out around here with all your—gadgetry and stuff?"

"Forget it!" Dr. Pervo shouted angrily. "I do not need a stupid woman around here trying to tell me how to run my operation and meddling with my equipment!"

 _"Dr. P!"_ Erotica gasped in wide eyed shock, and she immediately resolved to address his grievous misjudgment. "Fine! What about Remoni-Notra? Says she's a Star Sapphire. Havin' one of them on our team would be a fabulous asset."

" _Was_ a Star Sapphire!" Dr. Pervo shouted in exasperation. "She's deceased—as is also clearly indicated. Deborah Darnell was disintegrated by Spectre during the second _Crisis_. Could you possibly make yourself useful and suggest someone we can actually recruit?"

"But I _am_ being useful, Dr. P!" Erotica pursed her lips in indignation. "Of all people, _you_ shouldn't be underestimating the emotional power of _amore_. Where matters of the heart are concerned, love knows no bounds."

"Fine!" Dr. Pervo conceded in irritation. "Set up the meeting with Diana Prince, and then do whatever it is you need to do to get the former _Star Sapphire_ —Ms. Darnell—on our team."

"Aye-aye, Captain Daddy Dog!" Erotica flashed a dazzling smile as the iridescent mist swirled around her and she was instantly transformed back into her black winged, gold-sequin garbed and masked persona. With a flap of her massive flanks she launched herself upward, and a portal opened in the ceiling allowing her to fly out into the reddish-orange light of dawn, on the first day of November.


End file.
